Faded faces
by FrenchFryKHS
Summary: Attack on Titan Reincarnation AU mainly including the Erehisu and Eruri ships. Historia Lenz, Eren Jaeger, Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman seem to be the only people in Shiganshina to have strange dreams about people with no faces, wearing jackets and wings on their backs. Strangely, when they meet, they feel like they are meant to bond, and figure out this mystery.
1. A series of fortunate events

**Well hey there! I'm back with a new SNK AU! This time, a modern reincarnation AU including my favorite ships Erehisu and Eruri, with a pinch of Yumikuri and Sashaxfood.**

**Hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head."

The bump under the blanket groaned in reluctance and curled up, refusing to acknowledge the stern female voice above it.

The raven haired girl above the bump sighed and slowly moved a cup of tea to where she assumed the head of the bump was.

"I made your favorite, peach. Smell the aroma of life."

The bump moved a bit, and soon, blonde hair with bright blue eyes under them peeked out, looking tiredly at the cup. The raven haired girl smiled and sat up a little, giving the blonde space to sit up properly to take the cup. Her hair was a mess and she looked half dead.

"Historia Lenz everyone, in all her grace and beauty," the raven girl teased, getting a glare of Historia, the sleepy blonde girl, in return.

"Mikasa Ackerman everyone, destroyer of sweet dreams," Historia teased back, blowing on her tea.

Mikasa just chuckled lowly and stood up.

"I bet you were dreaming about all these mysterious boys again."

"You make it sound like I'm in a harem," Historia groaned with a small smile. "It's not like that, I told you."

"Oh yes, lots of pretty boys in brown leather jackets and wings on their backs don't sound like a harem at all," Mikasa said sarcastically.

Ever since she was small, Historia always had these weird dreams of another world she was in. An ancient world, with her wearing a military outfit and wings on her back. Many people were in her dream, all their faces blurred out. But when she met Sasha and Mikasa, these dreams became clearer, since the two girls were in them too! The blurred faces had become clear for them, and Historia could see them, see clear interactions between her dream self and them, like them hanging out in what seemed to be barracks made of wood, then later in fancy living rooms around tables with other people with blurred faces ...

But in these dreams, she could see one or two clear figures. While others she couldn't tell which gender they were, or the hair color, two were quite different from the pack: Two brunettes, one girl, one male.

Historia had the pleasure to meet the girl in real life, and her name was Ymir, a tall brunette who in her dreams would force her to chug down beer, or throw her in the snow during heavy blizzards. Historia had a huge crush on that girl in her daily life, and in her dreams, they seemed to be pretty close too, she could see Ymir's face so clearly…

The blonde never gets why these dreams were so precise yet vague, and why real life people were in it. Maybe she put these people in her dreams after meeting them… Or maybe there was more to that.

But Historia never truly dwelled on it, the dreams were pretty vague, since they contained most of time fast interactions with her and the brunet boy she couldn't seem to see the face of. But her interactions with him in her dreams were feeling meaningful, intense, true…

Maybe she'll meet a brunet boy to put a face on that boy in her dreams.

"You're in it too, and Sasha too," Historia corrected out of nowhere as she and Mikasa ate breakfast in their tiny apartment. Thank gods Historia ha dmanaged to find nice roommates for her first at the Shinganshina University

"Hey, you do you Story, but I'm fairly certain Sasha's interest lays in food," Mikasa replied nonchalantly as she munched on her toast.

"Oh my god," Historia laughed to that.

Sasha did always have a preference for bars and buffets whenever they would go out. Even in her dreams, Sasha often would be spotted snacking or passionately eating something.

Mikasa was the one getting the most attention, she had such a slender figure that only a major in sports could have, sharp eyes and a mysterious face, no wonder she got men's attention. Historia suffered from the petit treatment sometimes, most men coming to approach her called her 'cute', which was nice at the beginning, but through time it became a little irritating, she wanted to be considered more as just 'cute'.

"You look like a pretty rich girl who hasn't seen the world yet that's why."

Historia blinked up, closing her mouth as she was about to stuff a delicate portion of noodles in it. She pursed her lips in a pout.

"Do I?"

"Oh yeah," the brunet woman in front of her answered with a deadpanned. "You have a vibe."

Historia pouted, putting her lunchbox back down and looking down. She a felt a little sad to hear that from her crush, Ymir.

"What… What should I change then?" She asked hesitantly.

Ymir shrugged, tilting her head and resting her cheek on her fist.

"Hmm... I don't know. I just can tell that you're not your real you. Maybe you need someone to push that real you out of you."

_Can you be that someone?_ Historia thought a bit hopefully.

Yes, she may a little bit of a closeted hopeless romantic, hoping her crush would be that someone to pick her up like in the movies she'd force her roommates to watch with her on lonely Valentine days. Historia did believe that there would be that someone who'd see the real self of someone, and encourage that self to get out, and be the best version of themselves… Some people would call this true love, Historia would call it 'a series of fortunate occasions' .

"Ymir… Do you think there's someone out there meant for each person? Such as," Historia grew a bit shy, shifting a bit, this felt like a love confession. "A person who... Helps you become the best version of yourself?"

Ymir raised a brow to the blonde's words and let out a breath laugh.

"That's some cheesy crap, but I guess yeah."

Historia perked up happily to that. Yes! Ymir believed in a series of fortunate occasions! Alright, Historia had to work on becoming the best version of herself now! She wanted to show Ymir that she could change her 'vibe' and become a great lady!

But how does one become a better version of themselves? What should she change first?

The thought followed her for the entirety of the afternoon, even as she roamed through the University's halls alone, her head low in thought.

"Hmm," she hummed to herself, trying to think about something she should change first. Maybe her style? Her too proper table manners? The way she talks to people ?

This was easier said than done, being the estranged daughter of Rod Reiss, owner of the prestigious beauty company _Fade._ She was raised by a mother who barely paid attention to her, and knew her father was quite the rich man with manners. Since she was young... Historia would train alone how to become a proper lady to one day meet her father and show him that she can be a proper lady of the Reiss family. But not before she would be the better version of herself!

"Strength come to me to be a sexy and proper lady!" Historia called out in the hall, holding her fist up as she raced through the hall. Her enthusiasm was so blinding she didn't notice a young man coming from a corner and she ran right into him.

They both stumbled a little, but the young man caught the clumsy enthusiastic blonde before she could fall.

"Do you always yell alone like that?" he chuckled, straightening her up.

Flustered, embarrassed, Historia looked down with a blush and tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear awkwardly. This was so not lady like.

"N-No… I don't usually bump into people either."

"Luckily I caught ya," the boy said, bending down to pick up a flyer he was looking at. Hence why he hadn't seen the energetic blonde disaster race into him. Historia wasn't entirely to blame after all.

"Uhm yes, thank you Sir," she squeaked.

"Sir? I'm your age," the boy laughed, which made the girl look up in shock and interest. Indeed, he had a young glow in his teal blue eyes, short brown hair, a childish yet hopeful smile, but most of all…

"You're awfully tall," Historia grumbled, narrowing her eyes playfully to the young man, who chuckled again to her comment.

"The secret's vegetables," he whispered playfully, holding his hand next to his mouth.

Historia just smiled and huffed to the young man's playfulness. What a funny guy.

"Are you saying this girl's not eating her vegetables?" She said, gesturing to herself.

The young man feigned shock, his hand moving to his chest.

"You're small? I didn't notice," he replied sarcastically with a smile. "So?"

Historia blinked to that reaction and pointed to her face in shock.

"You… That's all? No head patting ? No sweet names calls ?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was talking to a puppy," the boy deadpanned, raising a brow.

Usually young handsome men would look at her with wide eyes, call her sweet names and sometimes pat her to show off their masculine superiority. This one was a weirdo.

"No it's just… Guys usually do that," Historia blinked up, bright blue eyes wide in confusion.

The boy just raised his eyebrows curiously, a little taken aback by that.

"You know weird guys," he concluded before shrugging and stepping to the side to leave.

Historia was intrigued now. What a strange confident brunet boy! He reminded him a little of the boy in her dreams... Maybe he could be the face she could put on that boy in her dreams! She turned back to watch him leave.

"Uh! What's your name?" she called out a little daringly. Guys usually terrified her, but with this one she felt the courage to be a bit more daring.

The brunet turned back and stopped in his tracks, smiling a little to the girl.

"Eren. You?"

Historia perked up, feeling strangely happy. Not only did she have the courage to talk back, engage something, but the boy answered with an honest smile!

"Historia," she smiled, stepping forward and holding her hand out.

Eren stared down at the hand curiously, hesitating and then reaching out to shake it with an awkward smile.

"You're really something."

Historia blinked a little to that comment, and giggled softly, casting the most adorable of smiles on her face.

"I guess so!"

Eren stared at her with raised eyebrows, curiosity sparking in his eyes. She was quite energetic and yet…

"Ah sorry I mean," Historia cleared her throat, regaining her proper lady composure. "I sure am."

Eren blinked slowly to that change, looking slightly unimpressed but forced a polite smile nonetheless to not throw the girl off.

"See you around then?"

"Most certainly," Historia smiled politely. "What is your major?"

"Tourism. You?"

"Ah, law!"

Eren's shoulders sunk a little to that, narrowing his eyes in playful teasing.

"You bloodsucking lawyers," he said in a dark, intimidating voice.

Historia's eyes widened to that, seeing through his playfulness and her ladylike composure melted once again as she feigned a snobby look with her chin up and a smug smirk on her lips.

"Oh, and how your misery tastes deliciously, my bank account is especially happy."

The two stared at each other in an intense glare contest before both broke into chuckles, and soon laughter. They didn't care if they were looked weirdly by the fellow students, they were engulfed in their goofy little fun.

"Hey ah, not wanting to be forward or anything'," Eren calmed down after a while. "You wanna grab a coffee later?"

Historia perked up to that, enthusiastic to the idea of spending a bit more time with that weird gentleman.

"Sure! Right now, I have to give a few documents to my major's president though," she said, patting her handbag to prove her point.

Eren nodded in understanding and held up his flyer.

"No problem, have to print more of these little babies."

"Oooooh," Historia moved closer to read the flyer. "A new gym opened?"

"Yeah and this one has climbing walls," Eren smiled brightly. "One of my friends is the manager, so I'm trying to promote."

"Ohh, I'll definitely check it out," Historia hummed. "Maybe more stretches will make me taller."

Eren chuckled, shaking his head and putting his hand in a pocket.

"Nah," he said, backing away. "You're fine the way you are," he smiled, starting to walk away, waving his flyer at Historia. "See ya around bloodsucker."

Historia didn't respond. She just stood there, a little struck with awe. She was fine the way she was? Why did these words make her so happy yet… Also anxious? She wasn't 'fine' the way she was. She wasn't enough, never was…

Eren didn't know what he was talking about.

"Pfft," she pouted, turning around to leave, her head low as she thought. She slowly approached the president's office, tilting her head to look at the plaque.

"Erwin Smith. This should be the right one," she mumbled to herself, holding her hand up and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Historia obeyed to the heavy male voice and moved inside, pulling her best polite smile when she saw Erwin Smith standing behind his desk, looking through papers. Historia stood there in shock.

He. Was. So. Tall.

Taller than anyone she's ever met before.

"Please come closer I don't bite," Erwin chuckled lowly when he saw the young girl just stand there in shock.

Historia gulped her shame down and moved closer.

That man… Looked also familiar. Bright blue eyes, an undercut, a stern shaped face and the most fabulous eyebrows she had ever seen.

"Uhm, I came to uhm... Give you the signed documents," she said, pulling the documents out of her bag and handing them to the man.

Erwin sat down as he took the documents and seemed to stare curiously at the girl, as if he was trying to figure something out about her… And then forced a smile.

"Thank you, how have your first days here been so far?" he asked softly, looking through the documents.

"V-Very good Sir," Historia gulped, stepping back. "Thank you uhm... Bye- I mean goodbye."

She nodded her head politely and moved back to leave the room, a little weirded out. Where did she know that tall man from?

The blonde just shook her thoughts off and walked away, getting out of the building and looking up to the bright blue sky with a relieved sigh.

"This… Is going to be interesting."

Back at the office, Erwin was thinking about the girl, his elbows on the table and his chin resting on his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought, clear concern and surprise in his eyes.

"Strange... I feel like I've met you before," his eyes slowly landed on the documents. "Historia Lenz."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Voilà first chapter up and we start with Historia! Next chapter, a midget clean freak will show up. ;)**

**Very short I know but don't you worry, the next chapters will be longer.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Colossal Coffee

**Hellooooooooo**

**Sorry for the lack of chapters, real life got in the way and oh mY GOD AOT season 3 wrecked me. What a season, I honestly never cried so much for an anime beside Fruits Basket.**

**Oh yeah Fruits Basket is back and I highly recommend it, the reboot is fantastic, stays true to the original source material and even foreshadows a lot of elements of the story.**

**BUT ANYWAYS. BACK TO AOT.**

**I was thinking about showing you profiles of the main characters on my AOT tumblr, or real life pictures and places that inspired me for places and settings in this story. What do you think?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Historia.

Why did that name sound so familiar?

And these long yellow locks, looking like waves of gold, with two crystal blue eyes on that adorable pale face… Why did it remind Eren of that girl with no face he keeps dreaming about?

A petite girl, with strong will and a determination Eren admired, although he didn't know why. In his dreams, he just had that impression of her…

"Eren you're out of paper already."

Eren broke out of his daydreaming when he heard Jean, his roommate and friend, interrupted him in his casual reprimanding tone. The brunet blinked down on the printer, seeing 'out of paper' written on the tiny screen and sighed.

"How many did we print?"

"Hm, around 32, should be okay for a first day."

"Not enough though," Eren mumbled, taking the flyers out of the printer and caref ully putting them in a folder.

Jean observed him curiously, narrowing his eyes as he scooted closer to his silent roommate.

"You were daydreaming again huh?"

"Yeah," Eren replied, somehow irked that Jean had suddenly scooted closer. Jean was maybe his closest friend, but he was easily irritated when somebody, even Jean, would suddenly move closer to him. Close contact wasn't something Eren was a big fan of.

"About that dreamy girl in your dreams?" Jean asked, packing the flyers he had printed.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's been a while," Jean raised a brow. "What triggered it?"

Eren hesitated. If he told Jean that a girl that looked just like the one from his dreams triggered his daydreaming again, he would smirk like an idiot and tease him.

"I met this girl who looks like her earlier."

As expected, Jean grinned the biggest, and silliest of smiles, and tilted his head a little as he snickered.

"Oulala. Was she cute?"

"Oh my god", Eren sighed, hand on his forehead. "Does it matter?"

"Eren I know your social skills are as small as president Zackley's decency but yes a cute girl does matter," Jean deadpanned, patting Eren's back, to which the brunet groaned. "If you think she's cute, it means you liiiike her."

"I met her for like five minutes," Eren replied, obviously awkward with this subject.

"Did you have fun with her in these five minutes?" Jean asked casually, still smirking.

Eren shrugged a bit to the question. They only spent the time laughing. Not having fun at all. His silence told Jean what he needed to know.

"Are you going to see her again?"

"… I asked her to grab a coffee later."

Jean's eyes widened to that and he gasped out loud, suddenly grabbing Eren by the shoulders and shaking him.

"That's biggest effort you've done since your breakup with Annie! Eren! Do you know what this means?"

"It means that if you shake me any more I'll be the one cooking tonight," Eren threatened, obviously annoyed by Jean's antics, even more now that he mentioned his ex. Annie was someone, a blonde mysterious woman he had hoped to put the face of on that girl in his dreams. But it sadly wasn't here, instead her presence in Eren's dreams only gave him confusion, anxiety, and the feeling of betrayal.

Jean stopped the shaking to the threat, scared by the thought of Eren cooking for them. Eren would always find a way to mess up their meals purposely whenever Jean had done something to him. Although both were good cooks, Jean was the better one, and Eren would always 'accidentally' mess up Jean's plate.

"Fine. But consider this Eren. You made progress, you should be proud," Jean smiled, leading Eren out of the printer room, and they both started walking down the halls of the University.

The brunet shrugged lightly, thinking about Jean's words. His roommate was right in a way, Eren had always been a social disaster, and even more when he broke up with Annie, his first girlfriend. He never thought he'd be able to talk to a girl so carelessly ever again, but Historia sure was an exception, and Eren was intrigued by that. There was simply something intriguing about her, like she was trying to be two people at the same time, and while in the moment it annoyed him a little, he found the small moments where she seemed genuine kind of adorable.

_I figure this out after just one meeting?_

Eren deadpanned, overthinking again. He was so stuck in thoughts that he hadn't noticed he was started going the wrong way and going down a freshly cleaned hall, the floor still wet.

"HEY!"

A stern, and intimidated male voice startled the young man and he looked up, trying to figure out who just yelled at him. He turned around and saw a man of small statue holding a broom, and a tissue wrapped around his mouth with a pair of grey blue eyes glaring at Eren.

"I just cleaned there you brat."

"Ah- Sorry Sir!" Eren squeaked, quickly getting out of the way. Man, that tiny guy was scary.

He apologized lowly once he passed the dark-haired stranger and went back to a shocked Jean, who just stood there at the end of the hall.

"Dude I called you like five times!" Jean reprimanded lowly, quickly shoving Eren away. "Geesh girls really don't do good to your brain!"

"I'm sorryyy," Eren whispered in a rush, still a little intimidated by the man. He swore he could still feel the glare following him and slowly burn his back. "Was that the new janitor?"

"You're kiddin' he looks too cool to be one," Jean laughed.

"Hey don't judge," Eren said with a smile, glancing quickly behind his shoulders. Strange… He felt like he's seen that man before…

"Damn kids," the janitor grumbled, moving his wet broom over the prints Eren had left, and returned to his office once he was done. He let out a sigh when he took off the tissue around his head and lips and tidied his office neatly. He looked exhausted once he left the room, so much that on his way to the coffee machine, he scared a couple of students away.

His name was Levi, and it was his first week as a janitor at the University. Nobody knew what his previous jobs were, he was quite mysterious, and scary looking, so people didn't ask. But what was visible to anyone, was that he suffered from insomnia, since he usually has his eyes half closed and big circles around them. The reason behind that insomnia was simple: Nightmares. Flashes, of dark horses, giant mouths with bloodied teeth, and men and women flying around with white wings on their backs. He was in these dreams too, which made things uneasy for him, since he constantly saw people with no faces dying in front of him, and felt incredibly guilty whenever he did, yet never knew why he felt this way when waking up.

"Shit," Levi cussed when he took the coffee out of the machine and sniffed it. Smelt terrible.

He moved away, taking a sip, and groaned lowly. Tasted terrible. But he desperately needed caffeine, it was his first day here, and he needed to prove himself as a good janitor.

"Tastes like shit too."

A female voice came from the door, and as Levi looked up, he saw a tall brunette with large glasses, a chemistry coat and a coffee to go from the nearest café 'Colossal Coffee'. She grinned to the new janitor, looking quite amused.

"Might try to get your coffee from there," she held her coffee up, showing the brand's name. "They don't charge us much since we're associated for University events."

"Fascinating," Levi replied in a monotone voice, sitting down and drinking his coffee with a disgusted look on his face.

The woman approached him curiously, and sat in front of him, watching him with a raised brow.

"You're brave."

"I don't like waste," Levi replied almost immediately as he finished the coffee, and turned his attention to the woman. He eyed her jacket curiously. "Teacher?"

"Yep. Hanji Zoe," she smiled brightly, holding her hand out. "Pleased to meet you…?"

She trailed off when she saw how drastically Levi's expression had changed when she said her name. His eyes widened in shock, and his lips parted as he eyed her with disbelief and confusion. Hanji Zoe… He knew that name, from somewhere.

He blinked slowly in daze, and for a small second, his thoughts painted for him this woman wearing wings, with her face blurred out…

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, chasing the thought away before opening them again and looking at Hanji, holding his hand out hesitantly.

"Levi," he said, reluctantly letting her shake their hands. _I hope she uses hand sanitizer…_

"Just Levi?" Hanji smiled curiously, to which Levi nodded slowly.

"Just Levi."

Historia waited anxiously at the entrance of the Campus' cafeteria, holding her books against her chest. So much had happened already today…. Meeting this guy Eren, then her faculty's president Erwin Smith, a man she swore she already saw somewhere…

The blonde was so used to be stuck in a shell she had built herself to protect herself, but she desperately wanted to change, to grow… Which was why she accepted to see Eren. He was nice, and could see a potential guy friend in him, which she never had, boys used to terrify her…

"Hey!"

Historia jumped up as Eren's voice detached her from her thoughts and looked up to see the brunet smiling down at her.

"You okay there?"

"Uhm yeah! Classes just… Pfiou," she giggled, moving her hand over her head to act out her exhaustion, which she immediately regretted. _Pfiou?_

Eren just smiled with some amusement and looked above her shoulder at the Cafeteria.

"C'mon. I'll take you somewhere nicer," he said, waving her over, gesturing to follow him as he started to walk off. She followed, with mild confusion.

Eren took her to this tiny, yet comfy looking Café next to the Campus called 'Colossal Coffee', and the sweet aroma of coffee beans invaded her nostrils the moment she entered the Café. She smiled, looking around with curiously. The Café had a main lounge, with sixties vintage decorations and had stairs leading to an upper floor with a few on the counter at the entrance with all the delicious homemade baked goods, and a series of retro photographs and paintings, and some modern takes hung on the wall.

Eren proudly pointed to one specific picture in black and white of an eye, where the pupils were filled with what seemed to be the bright blue ocean.

"My best friend made that one," he explained with a smile before moving forward to get a table. Historia stared at the picture with fascination, lips parted.

"Wow… Your friend is a professional photographer?"

"Uhm actually," Eren chuckled, suddenly looking shy. "I took the picture, and he presented it like that. It was his idea."

"Wow!" Historia gasped sitting next to Eren on an old pink couch with a tiny coffee table. "You're really good!"

"Thanks," Eren smiled a bit shyly, shifting awkwardly as he put his bag down. "How'd you like the Café?"

"It's so cozy and vintage," Historia smiled, looking around. "I like it! How did you find out about it?"

"Through my dad, he used to come here when he was teaching," Eren explained, his smile fading a little to the mention of his father.

Historia didn't fail to notice that, and her expression thawed in sympathy. Judging from Eren's look, he and his dad must have a special relationship too…

Both ordered some drinks and a snack. Historia had forgotten that she should be more ladylike around people, so ordered a simple homemade ice tea with a carrot cupcake. Eren on the other hand shamelessly ordered the most gourmet of Coffees this establishment served, and a lemon cheesecake. The two had stayed quiet for a while, not really knowing what to say.

Eren kept thinking about what Jean had said. This was the first time he took initiative in talking to a girl he found cute. Despite meeting her today, he already felt like they could become close, maybe even friends. He felt like it was possible, and wanted to explore this feeling of closeness a little more…

And on her side, Historia wanted the same, but probably not for the same reasons as Eren. She wanted to become someone knew, an improved version of herself, and taking a coffee with a guy she just met was already a huge step, and she hoped they could be friends so he could help her…

"Uhm so," Eren said at some point, looking down on his half cheesecake and poking it with his fork. "Do you know anyone on Campus?"

"Oh yeah!" Historia said, straightening up. "My roommates. Well, one of them. The other as a culinary school."

"Really?" Eren's eyebrows raised to that. "That's so cool, I have a friend who goes there too."

"Oh my gosh," Historia gasped, moving a bit closer to Eren with wide eyes. "What's your friend's name? If you don't mind…"

"No no it's… His name's Jean Kirschtein."

"NO WAY!" Historia exclaimed, her hands quickly moving to her mouth to shut herself up. She became red with embarrassment as she covered her face with the nearest pillow. "Sorry I just… My roommate's name is Sasha Braus, and she's best friend with your friend."

A little taken back by her exclamation, Eren blinked slowly to her antics and even more to her words.

"Wow, the world is sure small," he chuckled faintly. "Maybe we're all meant to hang out together."

Historia peeked up from behind the pillow, her bright blue eyes wide with excitement.

"That'd be… Really really nice."

Not going to lie, Eren found that reaction pretty sweet. He smiled faintly, tilting his head to the side.

"Then how about you and your roommates come to the opening of the new gym Friday night? It's just a small party we're throwing, and you can try out what the gym offers."

"Sounds neat," Historia perked up, putting her pillow on her lap as she shifted a bit shyly. "Uhm, who will be there?"

"Uhm, invited people?"

"Can I bring more people?"

"As in?"

Historia blushed a little, smiling a little shyly, something that started to make Eren feel a little anxious about her answer…

"An extra?" She asked in a small voice, looking at Eren with that sweet smile of hers.

Eren shifted a little, looking to the side in thought. Judging from her contained giddiness and shyness, the 'extra' was somebody she was hoping to impress, and for some unknown reason, it made Eren feel awkward.

"Uhm sure," Eren shrugged, taking out his phone to write the guest list down. "His name?"

"Ymir Blitz!"

"Like lightning?"

"Uh-huh!"

Eren nodded slowly and wrote it down before putting the phone away. When he looked up, he saw how happy Historia looked, she couldn't stand still and had the brightest smile on her face. Wow. She sure was looking forward to impress that Ymir guy apparently.

As the two left the Café, Eren had grown quiet and awkward, which Historia didn't seem to notice at first. She left the Café with content. She made a new potential friend, and she finally found a chance to get closer to Ymir. Things seemed to finally look up.

Back home, after dinner, she was wearing her long bunny PJ and sipping on some hot chocolate on the couch with her legs over Mikasa's who was sitting next to her and trying to read her book. Sasha soon came in with some homemade snacks.

"Historia," the brunette smirked to the lazy blonde. "Don't you have anything to tell us?"

Historia blinked slowly, sitting up a little more as she looked at Sasha with a questioning look. Sasha just kept grinning and with some time and thought, Historia realized what this was all about.

"Oh uhm, yeah I met a really nice guy today!"

Mikasa slammed her book shut and looked at Historia with sharp eyes.

"Nice how? What did he say to you? Did he invite you to his apartment? What major is he in? Where doe she like to go?"

Historia giggled a little to her friend's response, finding it amusing and sweet how protective Mikasa could be, even though sometimes it had its limits.

"His name is Eren, he's really sweet. He took me to this super cool Café called 'Colossal Café'."

"Ohhhhhh I know the place," Sasha chirped, moving on the couch to snuggle against Mikasa, to which the raven girl didn't mind, with roommates like Historia and Sasha, physical contact was something she wasn't unfamiliar with. "It's really nice there and their cakes are sooooo good."

"Uh-huh, I tried the carrot cupcake!"

"We were talking about the guy you met, Historia?" Mikasa deadpanned. Food talks could go on for a while in this household.

"Oh yeah," Historia smiled, tucking her legs back under her butt. "He's Jean's roommate," she looked at Sasha as she said that, which triggered a loud happy gasp from the brunette. "And he invited us to this gym opening party on Friday."

"Neat!" Sasha chirped, reaching for a snack.

"And I convinced him to invite Ymir too!"

To this, both Mikasa and Sasha froze. They gave each other a look before Mikasa straightened up and faced Historia.

"Ymir?"

"Yeah," Historia smiled innocently, reaching out for a snack. "I.. Thought it'd be nice."

"Why her?" Sasha asked, her cheeks full of food.

Historia shifted a bit shyly and shrugged lightly.

"I guess… Because I like her?"

Her roommates looked at her, a little unconvinced.

"Kinda?"

They both narrowed their eyes.

"Sorta?"

Mikasa sighed a little, seeing Historia's clear hesitation. It was obvious that her friend had never experience close contact with anyone, let alone felt strong feelings for someone. She needed guidance. Serious, healthy guidance.

"How do you know?" She asked softly, wanting to help Historia figure out her feelings.

Historia just shrugged, feeling a little tested and unsure now.

"I just… Feel so nervous around her and… I want to get to know her better. She seems to see something in me I cannot see and.. I hope that we can discover it… Together?"

Mikasa's eyes softened a little to that, and reached out to gently stroke Historia's shoulder.

"You're looking for someone to complete the puzzle, I get it," she said, before looking back at Sasha. "If she makes you happy, we'll help."

Historia beamed to that and threw herself onto her friends, hugging them tightly and laughing loudly as they all collapsed on the couch.

"Thank you thank you thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Things were looking up. She knew it. She didn't know how, or when, or even who, but something deep inside told her she was close to finding the missing pieces. For the first time in years, today, she felt like she could find herself.

The same night, she had a hard time falling asleep. For some reason, her head was filled with today's moments with Eren. She felt so unusually comfortable with him, something she hasn't felt in a while...

And speaking of the devil, Eren had sent her a text with information about the party... One hour ago. They were both still talking to each other. About the photograph, the delicious coffee, the intimidating janitor Eren had met today, and somehow the conversation became more intimate when Historia said that indeed this Ymir was somebody she wanted to impress. She told Eren about her anxiety, how she never felt like this for anyone and how she didn't know how to interpret her feelings, to which Eren simply responded:

[Just be you. It's annoying when people are fake.]

A simple text that somehow had brought a bright smile on Historia's lips. A simlple text she was looking at even ten minutes after saying goodnight to Eren. A simple text that somehow sounded so complicated yet so easy. Maybe she could try to be her true self... But would people still like being with her?


End file.
